Fireball Force
Fireball Force is a 3D Fighting Video Game developed by Spike Chunsoft and published by Fireball Studios. The Game will be released on February 15th, 2019 for Playstation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Steam. Gameplay The game features 3 versus 3 combat, with one fighter on each team active at a time. Setting The game will take place across the planet and will include locations such as 's , Siderville, located in , the in the , and etc. Reveal Updates *On June 10th 2018: , , and were revealed in a E3 Trailer. Later that day during demo gameplay and were revealed. *On June 28th 2018: In a scan , and are revealed. *On August 16th 2018: In a scan , , and are revealed while was leaked in Nicolas's Scan. * On August 21st 2018: In a Gamescon trailer, has been revealed and Character Customization is revealed at the end. * On August 23rd 2018: In a Gamescon interview, it was leaked that and were basically confirmed to make an appearance with "The Last Hero" and "Cape Coral University" representation. * On September 14th 2018: was confirmed as a playable character. Later in a Scan, Baxter's Super Psych X1 form has been confirmed. * On September 19th, 2018: and were confirmed as playable characters. has been recolored to his new design. * On September 20th, 2018: and are finally revealed in a trailer, along with Cristian and Kiiro. * On October 11th, 2018: and are confirmed as playable characters in a trailer. * On October 25th, 2018: Chakkasuru and Brennan Linkleworth have been revealed in a trailer as playable characters. February 15th, 2019 is the release date of the game. * On October 30th, 2018: It was revealed that the main antagonist of Fireball Force is playable. * On November 10th, 2018: During the Inside Xbox: X018 Special Event, Gunther is confirmed to also have Super Psych X1 and Mahroe will have Golden Mahroe as a Transformation. * On November 15th, 2018: 1 Week left before V-Jump, it is rumored that and will be confirmed playable by NiniiSpangle. * On November 16th, 2018: and were confirmed through Gematsu along with and . * On November 18th, 2018: Sadi Chino-Nichiyobi, Hatazaka Hashizashi, Chester and Follicle have been revealed in a new V-Jump Scan. * On December 13th, 2018: was confirmed in a V-Jump Scan and through NiniiSpangle's Twitter. * On December 18th, 2018: , , and are confirmed through NiniiSpangle's Twitter. * On December 19th, 2018: is actually confirmed this time in a V-Jump Scan. * On January 17th, 2019: , , and have been confirmed through a V-Jump Scan. * On January 19th, 2019: and have been confirmed by NiniiSpangle. Later that day, has been confirmed by YonkouProductions. * On December 21st, 2019: It was confimed that is playable. * On January 23rd, 2019: is confirmed in a scan. * On January 31st, 2019: and are confirmed through a Scan. * On February 5th, 2019: The Base Roster has been completed, * On March 14th, 2019: was announced as the first DLC Character. * In April: is annonuced as the second DLC Character. * In May: is announced as the third DLC Character and the final DLC character of Character Pass 1. * On May 28th, 2019: Character Pass 1 has been released containing , and . The Rest of the DLC Roster has been revealed being , , , , and Characters Character Template - Fireball Force Character Sheet Playable Characters Base Roster * (Super Baxter) (Base, Fire Hover, Super X1, Super Psych X1) * (Super Baxter) (Base, Super X1, Super Psych X1) * (Super Baxter) (Base, Magma Form, Golden Mahroe) * (Super Baxter) * (Super Baxter) * (Super Baxter) (Base, Super X1 Dragon) * (Miraculous Red) (Base, Gold Noir) * (Miraculous Red) * (Miraculous Red) (Base, Enhanced Shadow Demon Mode) * (Miraculous Red) * (Miraculous Red) * (Miraculous Red) * (Kōkei of the Mirai) (Base, Blaze Mode, Kyandoru Mode) * (Kōkei of the Mirai) (Base, Corrupted Ginjiro) * (Kōkei of the Mirai) (Base, Fire Eyes, Hinorei Mode) * (Kōkei of the Mirai) * (Kōkei of the Mirai) * (Kōkei of the Mirai) * (Bonic Adventures) (Base, Half Masked Form, Merged Chūkantai Form) * (Bonic Adventures) (Base, Frost Form) * (Bonic Adventures) (Base, Moeru Chūkantai Form) * (Bonic Adventures) * (Mahou Shounen Nicolas) (Base, God Tamichi) * (Mahou Shounen Nicolas) (Base, Akuma Uzukato) * (Mahou Shounen Nicolas) * (Mahou Shounen Nicolas) * (Ten Fukugen: YouTube) * (The Last Hero) (Base, Akiramenai Form) * (The Last Hero) (Base, 10000% Form) * (Niji Rock) (Base, Super Gaikoku) * (Niji Rock) (Base, Super Gaikoku) * (Azuma Kinboshi) (Base, Tomei-Sei, Flame Scars Mode, Glowing Heat Mode) * (The Linkleworths) * (Sadi: Warui Shiri) * (Sadi: Warui Shiri) * (Binding Blade) * (Cape Coral University) (Base, Chikara Nōryoku: Complete Justice) * (Luminous Jewel) (Base, True Jewel Mode) * (Real Life) * (Real Life) * (Original Character) * (Original Character) DLC * (Super Baxter) * (Miraculous Red) * (Kokei of the Mirai) * (Bonic Adventures) * (Bonic Adventures) * (Mahou Shounen Nicolas) (Base, Goddess Masahina) * (Ten Fukugen: YouTube) * (Cape Coral University) * (Cape Coral University) Non-Playable Characters *Sashō Dōji & Fumeiryo Baishunpu (Pizza Hoe) *Thanatos/"Nightly" (Original Character) *Rokēta (Original Character) *Ninniku (Original Character) *Sakamoto (Original Character) Voice Actors Stages The game will take place across the planet Earth as well various Fireball Studios worlds and will include locations such as: * 's *The in the * in *The * * * *Siderville (Super Baxter) *Qloll Clay Island (Super Baxter) *Eastley City (Bonic Adventures) *Hiroo (Mahou Shounen Nicolas) *Collège Françoise Dupont (Miraculous Red) *Village of the Peace (Kokei of the Mirai) Trivia Bold means DLC *The Roles of the characters are the exact same for Jump Force for the following: **Baxter as Goku **Gunther as Vegeta **Mahroe as Frieza **Chester as Piccolo **Follicle as Cell **Adult Bazyli as Future Trunks **'Mahlarez as Majin Buu (Good)' **Red Noir as Monkey D. Luffy **Verre Arc as Boa Hancock **Green Samurai as Roronoa Zoro **Crow as Sanji **Doomsday as Marshall D. Teach **Carcajou as Sabo **'King Hornet as Trafalgar Law' **Bakazan Matsushina as Naruto Uzumaki **Ginjiro Uzziah as Sasuke Uchiha **Hajime Matsushina as Kakashi Hatake **Shio as Gaara **Tsuchi as Kaguya Ōtsutsuki **Yaki Matsushina as Boruto Uzumaki **'Migaku Uzziah as Madara Uchiha' **Bonic as Ichigo Kurosaki **Damy as Rukia Kuchiki **Gails as Renji Abarai **Meggman as Sosuke Aizen **'Korudo as Toshiro Hitsugaya' **'Dinetes as Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez' **Nicolas Tamichi as Gon Freecss **Cristian Uzukato as Killua Zoldyck **Kiiro Sazuki as Kurapika **Venom as Hisoka Morow **'Saori Masahina as Biscuit Krueger' **Akira Igarashi as Yugi Muto **'Hozon Kiba as Seto Kaiba' **Maverick as Yusuke Urameshi **Salama as Younger Toguro **Chayot as Pegasus Seiya **Lennox as Dragon Shiryu **Chakkasuru as Kenshiro **Brennan Linkleworth as Ryo Saeba **Sadi Chino-Nichiyōbi as Himura Kenshin **Hatazaka Hashizashi as Shishio Makoto **Eden as Asta **Juichi Midoriaka as Izuku Midoriya **'Maximum as All Might' **'Ika Hotto as Katsuki Bakugo' **Spyre as Dai **Baxter Ewers as Jotaro Kujo **Ballard Ewers III as DIO **Rokēta as Galena **Sakamoto as Kane *Chester, Follicle, Adult Bazyli, Verre Arc, Crow, Carcajou, Hajime Matsushina, Shio, Tsuchi, Yaki Matsushina, Meggman, Gails, Cristian Uzukato, Kiiro Sazuki, Akira Igarashi, Lennox, Brennan Linkleworth, Hatazaka Hashizashi, Eden, Juichi Midoriaka, Baxter Ewers, Ballard Ewers III, Spyre, Rokēta and Sakamoto are the only characters that haven't appeared in a Demo or a Beta Test. Category:Fighting Games